Tornadoes of 2022 (Wiki collab)
NOTE: ONLY TORNADOES OF EF5 INTENSITY AND BELOW ARE ALLOWED ON THIS PAGE Totals US Canada Events January January 2 - 4 An outbreak in severe weather, including countless tornadoes, was observed across the central US in association with an enhanced jet stream along the Gulf Coast. January 8-13 To see main article: January 8-13, 2022 tornado outbreak 37 tornadoes touched down in the US and 3 touched down in Canada from a powerful jet stream that formed on January 7...on January 8 the NWS SPC highlighted a Enhanced Risk of Severe thunderstorms from Northeastern South Dakota to the Canadian Border with a Strong tornado or two the main concern, the public reported a small tornado near Sioux City, South Dakota around 5:15PM, the tornado quickly grew into a reasonably sized cone, that tornado lifted around 5:25PM and was rated a EF2...by 5:40PM Storm Spotters confirmed a large tornado in southeastern North Dakota, the tornado blew down the walls of a few homes resulting in a EF3 rating, 2 tornadoes touched down on January 8...the next day the NWS SPC highlighted a High Risk of Severe thunderstorms for Northeastern Nebraska to the Canadian Border, by 4:05AM PDS Tornado and Severe Thunderstorm Watches were in effect from Oklahoma to Minnesota, the 3rd tornado produced by the storm system was a small EF1 tornado...around 8:00AM a EF0 tornado caused light damage touching down just north of the Canadian border, a EF2 flattened a mobile home and damaged many homes in Cavalier and Pembina Counties, North Dakota...the only death of the outbreak was caused by a EF4 tornado in Rural Oklahoma that touched down during the afternoon hours of January 9...a EF3 flattened several trailers and homes in Moore, Oklahoma...on January 10 another High Risk was highlighted over western Illinois with a 60% chance of tornadoes highlighted, this day was the strongest of the outbreak, 23 of the 37 US tornadoes and the final 2 Canadian tornadoes touched down that day, the final strong tornadoes of the outbreak also occured, on January 11 a few weak EF0's touched down associated with a Marginal Risk of Severe Thunderstorms...on January 12 a Slight Risk of Severe Weather was highlighted with a few tornadoes being the main threats, 6 weak tornadoes touched down...the last few tornadoes touched down on January 13...in the end 46 counties in the US were declared federal diasater zones. January 29- February 10 The first Tornado to touch down on Panama City beach fallowed by 2 EF3s and Panamas's worst storms were the repeated EF4 Tornadoes afterwards Panama City and Neighboring areas were declared total disaster zones. February February 11-15 A storm system moved on shore causing the worst tornado outbreak In Winter history 128 tornadoes touched down. In the southeast. February 14 - 15 Ann outbreak in association with a winter storm over the Southeast Coast caused several tornadoes,leading to 3 deaths, and $101 million in damages as a result. March March 1 - March 11 Tornado 001 |type = EF5 (EF Scale) |Formed = 03/01, 1419 EST |Dissipated = 03/01, 1456 EST |Winds = 204 mph (3-second sustained) }} Tornado 002 |type = EF5 (EF Scale) |Formed = 03/01, 1454 EST |Dissipated = 03/01, 1529 EST |Winds = 209 mph (3-second sustained) }} Tornado 003 |type = EF5 (EF Scale) |Formed = 03/02, 1119 EST |Dissipated = 03/02, 1212 EST |Winds = 244 mph (3-second sustained) }} Tornado 004 |type = EF5 (EF Scale) |Formed = 03/02, 1401 EST |Dissipated = 03/02, 1509 EST |Winds = 281 mph (3-second sustained) }} Tornado 005 |type = EF5 (EF Scale) |Formed = 03/03, 1331 EST |Dissipated = 03/03, 1409 EST |Winds = 319 mph (3-second sustained) }} Tornado 006 |type = EF5 (EF Scale) |Formed = 03/03, 1901 EST |Dissipated = 03/02, 2009 EST |Winds = 321 mph (3-second sustained) }} Tornado 007 |type = EF5 (EF Scale) |Formed = 03/04, 1321 EST |Dissipated = 03/04, 1409 EST |Winds = 311 mph (3-second sustained) }} Tornado 008 |type = EF5 (EF Scale) |Formed = 03/05, 1348 EST |Dissipated = 03/05, 1519 EST |Winds = 365 mph (3-second sustained) }} Tornado 009 |type = EF5 (EF Scale) |Formed = 03/06, 1111 EST |Dissipated = 03/06, 1209 EST |Winds = 213 mph (3-second sustained) }} Tornado 010 |type = EF5 (EF Scale) |Formed = 03/07, 1121 EST |Dissipated = 03/07, 1201 EST |Winds = 352 mph (3-second sustained) }} Tornado 011 |type = EF5 (EF Scale) |Formed = 03/07, 1401 EST |Dissipated = 03/07, 1509 EST |Winds = 312 mph (3-second sustained) }} Tornado 012 |type = EF5 (EF Scale) |Formed = 03/08, 1024 EST |Dissipated = 03/08, 1119 EST |Winds = 305 mph (3-second sustained) }} Tornado 013 |type = EF5 (EF Scale) |Formed = 03/08, 1232 |Dissipated = 03/08, 1313 |Winds = 298 mph (3-second sustained) }} Tornado 014 |type = EF5 (EF Scale) |Formed = 03/08, 1448 EST |Dissipated = 03/08, 1601 EST |Winds = 242 mph (3-second sustained) }} Tornado 015 |type = EF5 (EF Scale) |Formed = 03/09, 1456 EST |Dissipated = 03/09, 1559 EST |Winds = 289 mph (3-second sustained) }} Tornado 016 |type = EF5 (EF Scale) |Formed = 03/09, 1648 EST |Dissipated = 03/09, 1819 EST |Winds = 307 mph (3-second sustained) }} Tornado 017 |type = EF5 (EF Scale) |Formed = 03/10, 0948 EST |Dissipated = 03/10, 1119 EST |Winds = 376 mph (3-second sustained) }} Tornado 018 |type = EF5 (EF Scale) |Formed = 03/10, 1348 EST |Dissipated = 03/10, 1449 EST |Winds = 365 mph (3-second sustained) }} Tornado 019 |type = EF5 (EF Scale) |Formed = 03/11, 1459 EST |Dissipated = 03/11, 1609 EST |Winds = 333 mph (3-second sustained) }} Tornado 020 |type = EF5 (EF Scale) |Formed = 03/11, 1748 EST |Dissipated = 03/11, 1919 EST |Winds = 402 mph (3-second sustained) }} March 13 - March 14 A tornado outbreak of 20 tornadoes caused 2 deaths the worst tornado was a Low End EF4 that caused bad damage in Muncie Indiana killing 2 and leveling well built homes. The tornado was initially rated EF3 but was upgraded to EF4. March 16-18 March 20-21 Category:Outbreaks Category:Tornadoes